far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 508 - Tormented Pink Sheep
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 508 - Tormented Pink Sheep is the five-hundred eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Fundraiser Kurt is heading west again, and the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $4,208.50. He talks about how he's probably spent more time recording Far Lands or Bust or talking to anybody. Kurt thanks everybody for levelheaded responses to his recent episodes where he voiced some strong opinions. Question: How was your experience transitioning to live by yourself for the first time? For his four years at college Kurt stayed in the dorms, and lived with his parents for quite a while. When he was 27 he finally got the graphic design job to move out, feeling ready even though his dad was not charging him rent. He found a pretty good home for him to live in, and there was not really an emotional transition. Question: We know that you support some other Patreons and donate some money to charity, but do you support and fun projects on Kickstarter as well? If so, what's been interesting? Kurt supports longtime friends on Patreon, and talks about the only Kickstarter he's ever supported was SpinTires. Taking about some crowd-funding he has supported like BeamNG Drive and an astronomy-based one, Kurt stumbles upon another Dungeon. Question: If you could have anyone locked in a room so that you could torment them for a day, who would you choose and how could you torment them? Pretty unsure on how to answer the question, Kurt uses sand to make a lake look like a whale. Question: If you had the resources to do so, would you start a real life marathon? Wondering if the donor meant doing Far Lands or Bust in real life, Kurt then finds a swimming Pink Sheep. Taking the Pink Sheep's wool, Kurt decides to leave a sign as well. Question: Are there any plans after FLoB? Kurt does not even have plans for the next episode. Ideally the series would last as long as he can, no matter if it stops becoming his job. Question: Speaking of odd medical conditions, do you suffer from tinnitus? Occasionally Kurt does, and talks about it before he is shot by a skeleton. Wolfie kills it in revenge, and is at eight hearts. Question: Seeing as your channel is pretty much PG related, with an occasional PG-13 here in there ie. Forza Horizon 2, how do you feel about swearing or adult language in Let's Plays on YouTube? Do you feel that sometimes its necessary or it adds nothing to a commentary on a Let's Play? The unnatural use of cursing and swearing seems wrong to Kurt, and it appeals to kids that see it as violating a taboo. Kurt's young cousin started spouting quotes from another Minecraft YouTuber that was fart noises and quasi-swear words. Pretty much you can count on no swearing in Far Lands or Bust, in other series there is the possibility something could slip. Coestar said he forced himself to not swear, and it just was not him. Recently he's let himself be himself. Also a relatively young audience watches the series. Trivia * The end slate links to SpaceX Falcon 9 Lander - 8-Bit Flash Game and Rocket League (Livestream): I KNOW BALL PHYSICS - 08